Passion
by Tensaiga
Summary: It is just a try out lemon. Two people in a wave of passion full filling each others need for love. A need to feel... and a need to feel happiness that they have never felt before. Finished
1. Default Chapter

Title: Passion

Rating: NC – 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha gang.

Summary: This isn't a story… it's a lemon tryout!

.. .-. .. .-. .. .-. .. .-. .. .-. .. .-. .. .-. .. .-. .. .-. .. .-. .. .-. .. .-. .. .-. .. .-. .. .-. 

She lay on the bed. The heat in her core increased. She couldn't take it any longer. Taking her hands she started to rub her bud in circular motions trying to get rid of the need to have a cock inside of her. Slowly as she rubbed harder the need started to fade away and turn into pleasure. She just moaned as pleasure increased.

She rubbed harder and moaned into the room unaware of the person nearby. Her clit getting wet as some pre – cum spilled out onto the silk sheets. He watched as his treasure rubbed her clit and moaned out his name. He could feel his cock harden at the sudden display of pleasure. As the moans got louder his cock enlarged.

He could feel himself unzipping his pants and grasping his now throbbing cock into his delicate hands. Looking down he noticed how it slightly curled upwards towards his face. Slowly he started to move his hand up and down the shaft while slowly making his way over to the bed trying not to scare her.

She on the other hand kept rubbing as the moisture of her clit stayed on her hands. She could feel herself coming to the edge and placed one finger inside pumping in which earned her a loud moan. The man kept sliding his hand up and down his own shaft. Moaning the girl came to consciousness of the man nearby.

While rubbing her clit knowing that she was near the edge, she crawled over to the man and stopped him from rubbing his shaft with her other hand. Nodding her hand, she reached over and thumbed the bell of his cock. He groaned throwing his head up as pleasure raced throughout his body.

The girl just smirked. She brought his hand to her clit and made two of his fingers rub in a circular motion. When she was sure that he knew what to do she turned over while his face licked her clit. She moaned once again. He bravely stuck his tongue in and groaned. She tasted just like honey.

She took his large staff and put in her mouth. He could feel her tongue swivel around it. He could feel it get harder and larger. She just sucked on it harder and harder putting him on the edge. He moaned as she sucked harder. "Lick it damn it!"

"Then suck you bitch."

She complied and sucked harder bobbing her head up and down. He just stuck his tongue father and father in. Moaning her juices spilled out and all over his lips and mouth. He licked all the way around and drank all of her juices. The juices made him also lose control and he spilled his seed into her mouth.

Quickly she drank all of his seed and sighed. He was getting tired of having her in control. He was the man. He was the head of the household. He owned her. She was his and that's what she promised when they married. He flipped her over claiming her lips to his own.

He stuck his tongue into her mouth as his bare body touched her naked body, her breasts against his muscular chest. They separated for breath and looked at each others eyes. He took his once again hardened cock and stuck in her clit. He felt himself feel her wet juices around him and slowly started to prod.

In and out he went first slowly and gained speed. "Harder… faster…" she moaned as her hips matched his own tempo

Her moans only made him want to go faster. He stuck his cock even deeper into her and fast. He used his demonic speed and it looked as if they were just blurs standing there. He could feel his own peek coming, but wanted her to come first.

As if she had been listening they both came at the same time. Her juices smothered his cock as his seed plunged deep in her womb. "Kagome…."

"Sesshomaru…"

They moaned as they both fell to the bed panting. Slowly he pulled her into his grasp and fell asleep…


	2. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
